


kero kero keroppi converse

by binsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Skateboarding, i wrote this at 2am, its bad, jeongin loves hello kitty and sanrio, photographer jeongin, skateboarder felix, theyre awkward, theyre rly soft:'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binsung/pseuds/binsung
Summary: Felix hardly loved anything else as much as he loved skateboarding. It was his life, he’d die without it.felix develops a crush and jeongin develops photos :')





	kero kero keroppi converse

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a soft jeonglix skaterphotographer fic that i wrote at 2am for my friend  
> it's sort of unedited so bear with me   
> im still bad at writing  
> enjoy:)

Felix hardly loved anything else as much as he loved skateboarding. It was his life, he’d die without it. Blowing some steam off at the park after school or after long day put his mind at utmost peace. He put his headphones on full blast and just skated the afternoon away. Most of the times he’d meet up with friends and they could get slushies at the nearby convenience store. On rare occasions he would come late at night on his own. After a while of working on some tricks without worry of anyone watching him go through some trial and error. But mostly he came for the stars. The park was located just around the outskirts of the city so there were less lights to take away from the natural luminescence. And they were beautiful. They were always there, open and ready to take anything Felix had to offer them. 

But his world of peace was becoming a world of distress. His skatepark utopia was abruptly turned on its head when, Felix likes to call him Sanrio boy, started appearing. A boy with rolled denim overalls, lime green hoodie and a mouth full of braces started appearing at the park. Brought along with the lime green boy other than a head full of brown hair was a polaroid camera. More specifically, a Hello Kitty camera, with a Sanrio lanyard. The camera would be held loosely in the boy’s hands when he wasn’t snapping shots. 

The Sanrio boy had shown up one day, the park was rather crowded for a Monday and Felix hadn’t really thought more than that he was there to take pictures for the day and then not come back. The second day the boy showed up Felix just thought he wanted some more specific shots. By Friday, the boy had come to the park every day and Felix was becoming suspicious of this boy. He didn’t want to admit it but he was rather cute. When he would run across to get a specific shot, his brown locks would bounce. The boy had a hand drawn Kero Kero Keroppi on his converse sneakers. When a skater would do a specific shot just for him, he would pull the toothiest grin which put his braces on full display. Not only to mention how sunlight would dance in his eyes when he seemed satisfied with a picture taken. Needless to say, Felix thought he was the cutest boy in the world. 

Felix had no idea to approach him. He himself was not much of an outgoing person around strangers. And from what he saw, he could tell that Sanrio boy was not much of an extrovert either. Only responding to people who would talk to him first, he still seemed a bit awkward. This was going to be harder than Felix wanted it to be. 

 

One day, after a couple days of not seeing Sanrio boy, Felix had thought he had missed his chance. Mentally kicking himself all afternoon over it. He kept messing up and coming out short in all his tricks all day. He thinks this is the clumsiest he’s ever been. Felix shoves his headphones over his ears and stares down the concrete while making himself fly on his board. He keeps pushing until he comes to an unexpected stop. He quickly looks up to see what he’s hit. Lo and behold, its Sanrio boy. 

The boy flew a couple feet back straight onto his rear end, his elbows catching him. Felix immediately jumped off his skateboard and ran to the boys side, eyes wide with fear that he’d hate him forever. 

“Oh my god, man, I am so stupid, I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m an idiot!” Felix kneels down to get eye level with the boy before helping him onto his feet. Spewing nonsense apologies trying to express how sorry he is for throwing his crush across the pavement. The Sanrio boy’s expression is more embarrassed than anything, no real anger lying underneath. 

“I’m alright, don’t worry, it was an accident.” The boy tells him, flashing him a shy grin. 

“Please, sit down here.” Felix motions to a bench to the left of them. The boy sits on the edge, his camera now sat in his lap, his hand covering it protectively. 

“Oh no, what’s this?” Felix pouts and kneels down, touching around the boy’s forearm, his lack of sleeves caused a cut to appear on his elbow. It was bleeding, not too badly, but enough to where Felix knew it hurt. 

“Trust me, it’s nothing, it only stings just a little.” The boy sheepishly looks down at the black haired boy. His cheeks turn a rosy pink. 

“You wait here, I’ll be right back,” Felix says. “Also, can I have your name?” Felix scratches the back of his neck out of awkwardness. 

“Oh, uhm, it’s Jeongin.” Jeongin replies, playing with the polaroids inside his pocket. 

“I’m Felix.” Felix shoots him a grin, before perking up and remembering what he was doing. “Oh! Right, stay here.” Felix puts up his fingers as if ordering a puppy. He runs over to his board before pushing himself away swiftly and making the corner to the convenience store. 

Felix hops off his board and with a push of the door, he’s engulfed in the air conditioning. Not giving himself much time to think, he tries to remember what he needs, well, what Jeongin needs. He thinks. Bandaids, right. He goes towards the back of the store knowing they’re shoved in some corner. Felix looks for a box he knows Jeongin will appreciate. Perfect. This probably wasn’t enough, and he knows what always makes him feel better after totaling out on the pavement. A high-fructose corn syrup, ice cold, brain freeze in a plastic cup. He heads to the slushie machine. To be safe he gets two colors, red and blue, he’d just take the one Jeongin doesn’t want. After paying he shoves the box of bandaids in his pocket, and with a slushie in each hand he skates back over to Jeongin. 

Once he reaches Jeongin sat in his overalls, examining the photos he’d taken that day. Felix’s heart can help but clench at how happy he looks looking at them. Admiring the sight before making his presence known with a clearing of his throat.   
Felix takes the seat next to Jeongin on the bench. Jeongin looks up and over at him hardly noticing he came back. 

“Red or blue?” Felix asks simply before motioning to the drinks in his hands turning his hands into ice cubes. 

“Erm, red?” Jeongin says as Felix hands over the drink to him. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that Felix, I’m fine, trust me.” Jeongin says offering him a reassuring smile. He sips at his slushie.

“No, it’s the least I can do, I know how bad that concrete can hurt.” Felix says while reaching into his pocket. Pulling out the box of bandaids.

He pulls one out and a Hello Kitty face appears on the plastic. Jeongin beams at the sight of the character. Felix’s stomach does about 70 flips. The older boy unwraps it and places it on the cut, making it sure it’s secure. “This is your chance” Felix’s brain screams at him. “Fuck it.” Felix thinks, as he places a soft kiss on the bandaid. 

Jeongin turns a bright shade of red, almost choking on his slushie. He begins to giggle at the affection and shyly looks over at the black haired skateboarder. Felix smiles brightly at the younger boy. He takes his chin in his index and thumb finger before places another kiss on the boys lips. Jeongin squeals and flushes when Felix pulls away. A permanent grin on their young faces. 

The two boys sit there, hands interlaced on the park bench. Talking as the sky darkens and soon the sky is filled with millions of stars. Felix looks over at Jeongin, the boys eyes goggling at the stars. They were beautiful. Open and ready for whatever Felix had to offer them. And to Felix, they shined brighter than any star in the night sky could.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and leaving feedback  
> also this was inspired by *those* jeongin photos with his hello kitty camera  
> and i love jeonglix


End file.
